Today, many different types of media players exist. Examples of such media players include smart televisions, CD players, DVD and Blu-ray disc players, MP3 players, gaming consoles, and mobile devices which are capable of playing video and audio streams. Furthermore, devices exist which are capable of playing media of different types and formats. Examples of such devices include media boxes and multimedia devices.